Lucky Destiny
by flamemazoku739
Summary: yuuri is confused about his feelings and wolfram gets more insecure... what will happen to their duel? will their friendship develop or stay the same... most importantly will yuuri keep his promise and make wolfram happy? yuuram... genre may change...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hiyah readers! This is my second story yet on this website… My other one is still in progress due to the reader's reviews, I want to make the final chapter a long and good one so please wait for the meantime and read this fic for awhile…

**Warning: **This is written by an inexperienced thirteen year old fan girl. If you're looking for something professional, then this story isn't the fic for you so please go find another story and leave this fic at peace.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor and Yaoi (boy love)…

**Pairing: **Yuuri x Wolfram (Yuuram)

**Anime: **Kyou Kara Maoh/ God? Save Our King! (whichever you prefer)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh and its characters but if I did Wolfram would be a girl and marry Yuuri… Although the thought of two young boys being engaged is cool so I'd rather let them get married as themselves if I owned this great anime series.

**Chapter 1 A New Acquaintance **

In a city in Japan there lived a young boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He belonged to a rich family and had a huge mansion that seemed to look like a castle. He was living with his two older siblings while his mother was traveling around the world to search for free love all over again. His father left them when he was younger but despite that fact, he was happy through his life. He had good grades and was a straight a student in his class. He was one of the honor students of their academy and became the representative of their school. He wasn't really social with others but he had many companions, none he would pertain to as friends. He was admired by girls, even boys, he was the most popular person in school. His friends or should I say admirers named him the Prince of Shin Makoku Academy due to his perfection they described in different ways while other people would call him Shinou's favorite son because of the incredible good luck he was receiving. This young boy was Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Meanwhile in a small town there was a young teenage boy who had black hair and onyx black eyes. He lived with his parents and older brother in an average sized house but he wasn't grouped as a poor family. His father and brother were working for the president of a high company but still they had problems due to the low salary they had been paid for in exchange for the jobs they will be facing. He only had grades of an average school boy and he wasn't attractive to girls. The most important thing he cherished the most equal to the value of his life was baseball. He played this sport for ten years but sadly he stopped playing after hitting the coach to save a team mate of his causing him to be pulled off the team. Nowadays he watches others play his most beloved sport and think of the old days. He was described as a kind person and a boy who had a strong sense of justice and that's all he had. The name of this boy was Yuuri Shibuya.

It was a beautiful morning for young Wolfram. The sun was shining as always and his surroundings continued to live peacefully. As usual, he got out of bed and brushed his teeth, afterwards he would get dressed in his blue school uniform with their logo of a half lion and half fish creature at the upper left side of his jacket. When he was ready, he went downstairs and headed to the dining room, there he was greeted by their maids and his two older brothers. His older brothers were Gwendal Von Voltaire who was the eldest among the three and Conrad Weller who was the middle child. They had different surnames due to their mother marrying three different noblemen, Lord Von Voltaire, Sir Weller and lastly his father, Lord Von Bielefeld. Gwendal's father was a businessman and fit to perform paper work for companies while Conrad's was a good sportsman especially in fencing. Wolfram's father was a nobleman who attracted his mother, Cecile Von Spitzberg, with his charming good looks. He started to eat his breakfast but after awhile he sneezed, someone was talking about him.

At Shin Makoku Academy's Entrance Gate, there were two young boys sitting on a bench near a fountain shaped as their logo in the center of the school. They were talking about random things while waiting for the assembly meeting to start. The school was waiting for their representative's presence and without him there would be no flag ceremony. To be exact, the two boys were talking about Wolfram their classmate and their top student.

"Have you heard that our representative won the international fencing competition just two days ago?" a boy with black hair and black eyes with eye glasses asked.

"You mean Wolfram-kun?" another boy with black hair and eyes replied.

"Shibuya, we should call him representative or at least by his surname. You act as if you were friends with him."

"Murata… What's wrong with calling him that? He may not know us or even notice us but still he's our classmate."

"Whatever you say Yuuri but I'm warning you, call him that again and people are going to have wrong impressions of you."

"Look… Just because me and him are the opposite doesn't mean I'm unworthy of calling him Wolfram-kun."

While Wolfram was receiving good luck, Yuuri was horribly born with bad luck. Everyday his brother would mistake his younger brother's breakfast as his so he would eat two meals. His mother would often forget to iron his clothes so his school uniform was wrinkled and wasn't as neat as the other students. His bike's tires were always flat for some reason so he would walk to school and come home on foot with the rain pouring down on him at times. He was always one minute late before the gates would close so he was happy enough to gain some luck and to prevent tardiness.

"So you're envious of him?" Murata mentioned with a small grin on his face.

"You've got it all wrong!" Yuuri shouted.

"Look Shibuya! Von Bielefeld is coming!" the eye glassed boy stated pointing at a long black limousine.

All the girls of the academy ran to the vehicle and surrounded it and were squealing the blonde's name repeatedly. Some of the ladies were holding cameras hoping to get a picture of the emerald eyed boy while the others had cell phones with cameras as one of the accessories of the device. Boys were admiring the blonde trying to dress like him in order to show how much they worshipped the boy. Wolfram stepped out of the black vehicle and was shielded by two body guards who were pushing away the crowd. While the young handsome boy was walking, he noticed Yuuri and Murata who were talking not far from the crowd. He approached them and stared at Yuuri. He was amused that he wasn't dressing like him and trying to copy his looks. He circled the boy and analyzed him all over, this made Yuuri confused. Ater a few minutes, he stopped observing the young boy and looked at him again.

"May I know your name?" he spoke.

"Uhhhh… It's Yuuri… Yuuri Shibuya…" the double black boy answered.

"Well… From now on, Yuuri Shibuya, you will be my best friend."

"**WHAT?!**"

Everyone was silent afterwards even the two guards who were working for the blonde were surprised on their master's words. The girls began to slap each other expecting that this was a dream or should I say nightmare. The guys were whispering thinking that all of this was a joke and only for _charity_. Yuuri stared at Wolfram who had a smirk upon his face, this was going to be a long day for him.

**Author's Note: **Presto! That concludes the ending of this chapter! Hoped you all enjoyed! Hehe… Oh yeah… I know this chapter is really short but that's how it is but don't worry the next chapters will be longer… You can count on that! Well to all who read, please review and submit ideas no matter how short or long they are… Cyah all later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Konichiwa minna san! Thanks to all who reviewed! To tell you the truth I wasn't expecting this much reviews especially on the first chapter… And I noticed that some people are putting this story on their favorite story list while many added it on story alert… haha… didn't see that coming… Well since everyone wants the second chapter so much, here it is! Sorry for making all of you wait! I'm always busy and this is just how I do things… Anyway… Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh and its characters… But wish I could… TT

**Chapter 2 Classes Begin**

"Me?! Your** best friend**?! You must be kidding! I mean **me**… Our **representative's** best friend? That's impossible! I won't believe this!" Yuuri stated with shock and panic written all over his face.

"This is certainly reality Shibuya!" Murata said who was behind the double black boy.

"No! I don't believe it! This is either one… a play which I know nothing of… two… a reality show with hidden cameras… or three… a dream… And if you ask me I would rather have the last choice!" the onyx eyed teenager explained now arms crossed across his chest.

"Hmph… What a wimp… Can't even tell what's the difference of reality and fantasy anymore." The blonde muttered.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"A wimp is and always will be a wimp…"

"I am not a wimp!"

"Prove it." Wolfram said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Fine! I'll be your best friend and I can even be your **boy friend **ifyou want!" the over reactive lower classman yelled.

"Did you record that?"

"Yes milord…" one of the body guards answered holding a tape recorder in his hand.

"You better mean what you say because between you and me, I can fall in love with a guy as long as they are true to me." The emerald eyed teenager whispered to the other boy.

"What?! Wait! I didn't me-"

"Stop being a wimp and accept your words!" The blonde stated interrupting the black haired young boy.

"I am no-"

"Hurry up! The flag ceremony is about to begin and with you as my current best friend, you have a duty to stay by my side at all times." Wolfram said grabbing Yuuri's wrist that dragged him and interrupting him yet again.

As they walked to the stage, everyone was staring at them even the principal and all the teachers were. No one knew why the least unexpected person was now with the young man they all respected. Wolfram approached the stand together with Yuuri beside him. As usual, he was saying a speech he had made and memorized about their academy and its success for the last few years. It was a long speech but to everyone, it was their favorite event in school. All admired the blonde with his handsome looks and charming voice, no one would replace Shin Makaku Academy's prince. Not long afterwards, the speech had ended and it was time to sing the national anthem and to everyone's surprise especially Yuuri, Wolfram had suggested for the double black teenager to lead the anthem. Of course, the principal accepted the emerald eyed boy's request because if it would make him happy, everyone would be happy as well. Unluckily Yuuri wasn't good at singing so he never used his voice except for talking. He didn't sing at all in his life, not on his birthday nor during flag ceremony but he had no choice, everyone was counting on him so he **had **to lead the students. He took a deep breath and started to sing as the music started and as he sang, foul tones were heard by all including himself but unexpectedly, Wolfram sang along with Yuuri to harmonize the tone and also to prevent the other boy from embarrassment. After the anthem, everyone was told by the principal and the head representatives including the blonde boy, to return to their classrooms immediately and wait for their teachers to arrive afterwards.

The two boys went to their classroom as well after it was clear enough to leave. Their room was on the second floor so it wasn't long for them to walk. When the two boys arrived at the classroom, Wolfram sat at the front row's middle seat that was right in front of the teacher's desk. Even though there should be two students per desk, he sat alone. In the previous times, his seatmate was a young girl who had golden blonde hair and light purple eyes. She was the only person he pertained to as a friend right before Yuuri came. The name of that girl was Elizabeth but she was ordered to move to the back of the room where she sat alone. The black eyed young boy went to his assigned desk that was Murata's as well, for short, they were seatmates. After a couple of minutes, their adviser, Gunter Von Christ, arrived late as usual. He was tall and had long silver hair that looked purplish. He was wearing the men teacher's usual uniform which was a white polo t-shirt that was tucked in pants that were tightened with a belt. His specialty was history and he was the only teacher who liked another student than Wolfram and that person was Yuuri. As Gunter sat down his chair, the blonde raised his hand asking permission to speak and of course Gunter allowed him to talk.

"Sir, may I request to have Yuuri Shibuya as my seatmate?" the blonde asked.

"And what is your reason Von Bielefeld?" the teacher replied.

"Well if you haven't heard, Yuuri is my current best friend and his duty is to stay at my side at all times. Is this valid enough for you Sir?"

"Will this help improve Von Bielefeld's behavior in class?"

"I assure you it will."

"Then Yuuri shall be your permanent seatmate as of today and with that settled, let's start class shall we?"

"I guess that means farewell Shibuya." Murata said in a fake dramatic voice.

"Haha… That was real funny…" Yuuri said in a sarcastic tone while packing his belongings afterwards he walked towards their representative's desk and sat next to him.

"Before I forget, let me add that Elizabeth will be Murata's new seatmate for now." Their teacher stated before writing their topic on the black board.

With that said, Murata was filled with joy that he was finally going to be sitting next to a girl but unfortunately for him, Elizabeth had two different personalities, the kind young lady and the arrogant girl. She was only kind to Wolfram and he was the only person to witness such kindness from her. As for the others, she was the arrogant girl that wouldn't talk to anyone with respect except for the blonde. She took all her things and moved to Yuuri's previous seat where Murata greeted her with a smile but she had no response for him. The eye glassed teenager frowned knowing that the girl just had ignored him and was focusing on the lessons being discussed, nothing would change her perspective of others. The lecture was long and everyone became sleepy except for two top students namely the representative of course and Elizabeth. They were both taking down notes and listening to every word that came out of Gunter's mouth. After his discussion, they had a short quiz as expected and as usual the blonde boy and the golden blonde haired girl got the top scores. After History, it was recess time so the students headed for the school cafeteria and lined up to buy their snacks but it was different for Wolfram. He would receive desserts from the chefs when it was his turn because he was one of the representatives of the academy. The other representatives approached the emerald eyed boy when he was about to leave and asked for his company at their table. Usually, the blonde would accept their offer and accompany them but this time he declined it and walked towards the table Yuuri was sitting in.

"May I sit down?" He asked staring at the double black teenager who's onyx black eyes were staring back at him.

"Uhhhh… I du-"

"Of course you can! All the guys would be delighted!" Murata interrupted as he smiled with three other boys who admired the blonde.

"You gu-"

"He can stay right Shibuya?" Murata said with a grin.

"Right?" The others stated repeating the eye glassed boy's actions.

"Yeah… Right…" Yuuri replied with a sigh of defeat after his statement.

With Yuuri's and his friend's approval, the blonde boy sat down next to the onyx eyed boy who was beside the still grinning boy. The other three young boys were whispering and staring at Wolfram who was now eating, well he tried to eat but too many people were staring at him so he lost his appetite. Instead of looking like a fool, he decided to return back to the classroom and unluckily for Yuuri, the academy's prince grabbed his wrist and forced him to join the blonde as well. Unfortunately for them, the whole class decided to follow them since the most popular boy in school was leaving. When they arrived at their room, all of them sat at their proper sits and waited for their president or Wolfram's next order. The next subject was Chemisrty that was taught by a teacher named Anissina Von Karbelnikoff who had pink hair and light blue eyes. Ms. Karbelnikoff had an addiction to experiments especially those that involved inventions. She was the wildest teacher of the academy and she was the teacher that believed women were as strong and intelligent as men were. She would usually use her students as her test subjects and poor Yuuri would be the first person that Anissina would choose, of course if her usually two hosts namely Mr. Von Christ and Mr. Von Voltaire weren't around. Today their subject was about chemical reactions so all the students lined up outside the room and waited for Wolfram, who had the duty of keeping a copy of the classroom's key, who was locking the door.

When everything was settled, the blonde lead the class to Anissina's laboratory which was located at the underground floor of the school. At the time they arrived at the entrance door of the laboratory, they changed their clothes from their school uniform to Anissina's laboratory clothes. The outfit was a long white rubber-like raincoat jacket that had two pockets at the left and right lower part of the uniform where the hips would be located. Once ready to enter, the students lined up again but this time in alphabetical order, boys would be first and the girls would be behind the boys. The emerald eyed teenager was the first student in the boy's line while the double black boy was at the very end of the boy's line. Wolfram called Yuuri's name because the other boy still had a duty as his best friend but onyx black eyed boy ignored his call because he was too busy talking with a classmate of theirs named Rukisu Sanaki. He also had black hair but it was more charming when paired with his lovely deep red eyes that were similar to the color of pure blood. He was a fine young man who had good grades, good looks and other good personalities. He wasn't that popular with girls but he was the best friend a person can have. Because of Yuuri's actions, the blonde boy thought that Rukisu was his **very **best friend and due to jealousy, Wolfram marched towards the two and interrupted their conversation by dragging the clueless double black teenager to the front of the line that left a confused Rukisu behind.

After a couple of minutes, Anissina appeared and opened the lock of the door with voice activation. This lock was actually one of her inventions named Voice Lock-kun, her machineries would have names nicknamed by the wild teacher and the names would usually end in –kun. All of the students sat by class no. but Wolfram disagreed to the way they were arranged so again, he requested from his teacher to let his seatmate and the unlucky double black teenager to switch places. Since Anissina was too absorbed with her work, she agreed to the blonde's words and continued to work on her new project called the Love Meter-kun and her test subjects this time were lovers. She didn't notice that her invention was on until one of the students pointed at the machine with a little pink heart hologram appearing on top. She stared at Wolfram and Yuuri who were now arguing about things and smiled at the sight.

"So there's a new development going on in Shin Makaku Academy is there…" she said staring again at the young boys.

**Author's Note: **Mission accomplished! Chapter two has now ended! Sorry for the late update, school made my schedule really busy so I didn't have that much free time to write. This is quite a short chapter, well for me anyway… but I promise that the next chapter will be even longer than this one… Just give me time and have patience okay? Anyway what do you guys think of this fic so far? Do I need to improve more? Do I need to write more things? Tell me all your comments and reactions! Oh yeah… To all readers that want to be in a story, send me your character name, your descriptions and your wanted role in this fic… Since this has an academy, I need students to exist in them! So send now because if you're lucky enough, I'll add you in my story! Well that's all for now! Jya ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Whoah… more reviews again?! This is freaking me out man! I never received so many reviews before! And this is only my second fic on this website… Anyway thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you all for appreciating my fic! I will continue to write more and I will make sure this story is more stable than my first one… Oh yeah… To Yuuram88… I promise you that there will be more dialogue between Yuuri and Wolfram in the next chapters including this one… Well on with the chapter shall we?

**Chapter 3 The Argument that Lead to Random Events**

After Chemistry, it was a free period where the class could do anything they wanted to. The students changed back into their uniforms then hurried back upstairs and waited for their president's presence. Wolfram took a long time on going back to the classroom since he was too busy arguing with a certain boy named Yuuri Shibuya who was angry about the blonde teenager interrupting the conversation he had with Rukisu earlier. He was also annoyed on the 'switching seats' system that the academy's prince was organizing. Right behind them was a laughing Murata and a smiling Rukisu. They seemed to be enjoying the sight that was being displayed. The two young boys indeed looked like a cute couple that was 'quarreling' about simple problems. At the same time, the eye glassed boy and the red eyed teenager thought about Yuuri and Wolfram appearing as a couple and who would be the girl and who would be the guy. The first vision was Yuuri as the girl and Wolfram as the boy. It was a good combination but even though Yuuri acted weak like a girl, he still didn't have the girlish complexion like the blonde had. The second sight was Wolfram as a lady and Yuuri as a gentleman. It was a perfect sight but even with the girlish look, the emerald eyed teenager still had the attitude of the boy while the onyx eyed boy with his politeness still was too wimpy to be man. Since both perspectives didn't work out, they just went with the Yaoi couple idea. Even as two guys, they were both still a sweet couple. Murata and Rukisu smiled at each other knowing that the other was thinking the same thing and continued to observe the other two fighting.

"Why'd you have to drag me to the front of the line earlier?! I'm not a piece of luggage you know! And what's with you and your 'switching seats' requests?!" The double black teenager yelled.

"Now listen, you think you're cute and maybe you actually are, but being cute doesn't make it okay for you to be unfaithful… So eyes off other students!" The academy's representative replied angrily.

"What do you mean eyes off other students?! You're acting like a jealous lover when we're not even a couple!"

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?! I meant eyes off others since you already have a best friend! Got it?!"

"What? Was that what you meant?"

"Of course that's what I meant! What else do you think I was talking about?!"

"Oh nothing!"

"Wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rukisu whispered to Murata.

"Yeah… It's pretty obvious with Shibuya acting weird today." The eye glassed boy answered softly.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Yuuri and Wolfram sitting in a tree…" Murata began singing with some teasing tones in his voice.

"K- I- S- S- I- N- G…" the red eyed boy continued.

"Shut up!" Both the emerald eyed boy and onyxed eyed teenager growled with annoyance.

"Awwww… The couple looks so sweet… Screaming things at the same time…" The smiling eye glassed boy teased.

"We are not a couple!" The academy's prince replied angrily.

"Yeah! I mean two guys?! A couple?! Never will that happen especially between me and that blonde brat! If ever there would be a slight possibility that he and I could be mates, then I would never thi-"

"Shibuya!" Murata shouted interrupting Yuuri before he could continue stating cruel things that would hurt the other boy more.

"What?!" The oblivious double black boy angrily asked confused on why Murata had cutted in when he was speaking.

"I'm sorry for being a 'bratty burden' to you then!" Wolfram angrily said to the wimpy boy now hurrying back to their classroom.

"Wolf! Wait!" The unlucky boy called now realizing what he had just done.

"What now? Haven't you had enough already?" The blonde boy responded angrily facing Yuuri with a furious expression.

"But I di-"

"Look if you hated me so much you could've just told me from the very beginning than treating me like trash." Their classroom's president explained now replacing his expression with a glare before leaving.

"You've done it now Shibuya…" The frowning eye glassed boy said.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" Yuuri said to himself.

"Ummmm Shibuya… If Von Bielefeld is mad at you then…"

"Then what?"

"You're the most hated person in school…"

"What?! How'd that happen?!"

"Let's put it like this… Von Bielefeld is loved by everyone in our academy even the janitors respect him… So if he's angry at you then the whole school is!"

"But look at the bright side… At least they won't do anything to serious like kill or torture you right?" Rukisu commented.

"Yeah… That made me feel a lot better…" The onyx eyed boy said sarcastically glaring at the other boy.

"Uhhhh… Shouldn't we be hurrying back to the classroom?" The nervous red eyed boy said walking fast towards their room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yuuri angrily yelled running after the uneasy boy.

"Wait for me you guys!" Murata said chasing after the two.

The three young boys hurried off to their room but little did they know the consequences that's upon their path. Meanwhile in the classroom, Wolfram was reading a book silently as usual although he had a furious expression on his face but still he managed to keep his anger inside. The other students especially the girls were getting worried on their academy's prince's behavior so they approached the president of Wolfram's fan club who was Elizabeth. She didn't notice the blonde boy's reactions because she was absorbed in reading a novel about fascinating things. When the purple eyed girl saw the pleading girls who informed her about the emerald eyed teenager's expressions, she couldn't resist but to accept their request. The girls sat down in their proper seats and waited for Elizabeth to do her promised duty. She walked towards their president and sat in the unoccupied seat that was meant for Yuuri. She began with a simple hello but the young boy didn't respond and because of this she began to worry as well. Wolfram wouldn't usually ignore anyone in contact with him especially her, his only friend. He would always reply to everyone even to the calls of orphans who begged for spare change on the street, it didn't matter who spoke to him he would always answer. She frowned and started to think of the possibilities that would cause him to act this way and she found her answer right away.

_Yuuri… _She thought.

"Hey Wolfram… Is there anything bothering you?" The golden blonde haired girl asked.

"Nothing at all…" The blonde teenager answered now coming back to his senses.

"I know there's something on your mind… What's wrong?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Fine… I won't bother you anymore…" She replied with a sigh of defeat.

"Glad to hear that…" Wolfram replied still reading the book in his hands.

"But remember… There are a lot of people that are concerned about you including me. If you were to be in a sorrowful state, everyone in this school wouldn't forgive themselves." She commented before returning back to her seat.

_Everyone except __**him**__… _The academy's representative thought.

After a few minutes, their adviser, Gunter, arrived and all the students stood up along with greeting him good morning again in sign of respect and they sat down again afterwards. He wasn't late this time because he was running away from his nightmare, Ms. Karbelnikoff, who was chasing him earlier to force him to test her experiment. He sat down and took out the attendance book he had placed inside his briefcase then started to begin the attendance calling. He called the boy's names first and stopped at the surname, Ken, because no one replied. He asked his students if they knew Mr. Ken's whereabouts but everyone said they hadn't seen him since Chemistry even their president who knew where he was along with the other two black haired boys. Gunter thought about the possibilities and supposed he was in the comfort room so he continued the attendance until he rested his breath upon the last name, Sanaki. This time he got suspicious but still he continued and once again he paused due to no response on the call, Shibuya. He stood up and analyzed the entire room, the three teenagers were no where to be found. Meanwhile at the comfort room, Yuuri was complaining while Rukisu was nagging about how long Murata took in the rest room. The eye glassed boy was grooming himself earlier but he noticed some writings on the walls so he began to read them, this is what caused them to take long.

"Murata! Why do you have to read the other boy's vandalism?!" The double black teenager shouted angrily.

"Yeah! We've wasted so much time because of your nonsense actions!" The red eyed teenager complained as well.

"Calm down! Sir Gunter always arrives late. There's no need to worry! Besides… I'm almost done." The eye glassed teenager replied.

"Well hurry it up!" The two boys yelled.

"Okay okay… I'm done already… Sheesh…"

"We better walk quickly if we don't want to be in trouble." Rukisu suggested quickening his paces towards their room.

"I hope my bad luck charm isn't active right now…" Yuuri said to himself walking fast as well.

"You just had to remind us about your unlucky charm!" Murata commented while keeping up with the other two boys.

Not long after, they arrived at their classroom and saw their adviser who was explaining the dormitory system of the academy. The three boys knocked on the door and asked permission to come in. Gunter faced them with the 'You're late' expression on his face that made the boys gulp in fear. They sat down in their assigned seats and listened to the teacher who continued his discussion about the student's rooms in the dormitories. He explained that everyone would have a room along with a roommate but two unlucky people would have to sleep in one room on one bed. Since Gunter was the generous type, he volunteered that two of his students would sleep in that one room together, the only problem was that nobody wanted to be that person. He thought of a solution to the problem and told everyone to be very careful because the two classmates who would sleep together would be the one who does the secret action that only the teacher knows of. Because of this warning, everyone started to be cautious with their surroundings and decided to stay still instead. Yuuri didn't get most of the things the teacher explained so he asked his seatmate some questions but the emerald eyed boy ignored him and continued to listen. This made the onyx boy angry so he nudged Wolfram's right arm but still no reaction came from him.

"Don't tell me you're still angry from earlier…" The onyx eyed teenager whispered.

"Hmph…" The other boy replied.

"Oh c'mon! You're angry just because of that!" Yuuri stated.

"Shut up wimp!" The emerald eyed boy said softly but with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Ahem… Is there any problems between Von Bielefeld and Mr. Shibuya?" Their adviser asked noticing that the two teenagers were talking to each other.

"It's nothing important sir." The academy's representative answered.

"What do you mean 'it's not important'?!" The angry double black boy said standing up and forgetting that Gunter was in front of them.

"Why? Isn't this problem senseless?"

"Senseless?!"

"Why don't you just zip your mouth and sit down instead of disturbing the peace of the class?"

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot you're an insensible jerk…"

"I am not an insensible jerk!"

"Oh… Pardon me… I forgot that you were a wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"You are and always will be a wimp and I bet your mother is nothing but useless dust!"

Yuuri felt like his world was falling apart, for the first time in his life, he knew what anger felt like and it didn't feel good. He felt pressure flowing through his veins and he felt hatred towards the blonde teenager for saying unnecessary things about his mother. He was mad because the person who brought him life to this world was insulted by someone who never even met the women before. Because of his frustration, he lost control over his actions and did the last thing a guy would do to another boy, slap the other boy's cheek. Everyone was stunned because of Yuuri's unexpected action even the emerald eyed boy froze in disbelief but with a furious expression on his face.

"Who do you think you are insulting someone's mother like that?!" The angry black eyed boy yelled.

"I don't care if you bad mouth me but when you insult my mother, you've gone too far!"

"Take it back Shibuya!" Murata shouted.

"You don't know the consequences that you will cause because of your actions!" Rukisu added as well.

"No! I won't take it back! Not ever!" Yuuri shouted.

"Are you saying that you won't take back what you've just done?" Their adviser asked.

"Yes!"

"Great! Then it's settled! The two students who will sleep together on one bed in one room are Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

**Author's Note: **You know what… I noticed that in my second chapter the topic they will learn in Chemistry is chemical reactions but I wrote that Anissina was working on a Love Meter machine… The story is getting twisted… Oh well! All of you understand right? I mean… Lady Von Karbelnikoff is more interest on machineries right? Well anyway… I'm still waiting for some people to send entries about the character thingy… I really need some students for me to continue this fic… I can't think of everything you know… well again… whoever wants a role in this fic must send your character name, descriptions (including Nationality!) and your wanted role (if you can't think of anything I'll decide but it would be better if I wrote your roles…) Hmmm… with that all said, sayonara minna san! Cya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello people! Here I am again… I am **VERY** sorry for the late update you guys! I've been busy lately and I've gotten sick so I didn't have much time to write this chapter… But believe me I was frustrated with that fact because I have a passion for writing especially writing this story! Hmmmm… Thanks to those who sent me some reviews! They really brightened my day up… Haha… Anyways I'm putting a new character in this chapter along with the original characters of this anime… On with the chapter!

**Chapter 4 Campus Chaos**

"What?! When did that happen?!" The confused black haired boy yelled panicking.

"The secret action that I was describing about is slapping another's left cheek with one's right hand. Therefore when you slapped Von Bielefeld, you volunteered yourself along with our class' president as well."

"Ugh! I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!" Their academy's prince yelled glaring at Yuuri while removing all the things that was on his table.

"I can't believe that Von Bielefeld is acting so violent." The eye glassed boy said.

"Well you can't blame him that much. Principal Cecile's perfume's scent is roaming around the campus and it's very strong, strong enough to release the emotion hidden inside the student who's attracted to it and with Von Bielefeld being the principal's son, he should have the aroma around him everyday." Elizabeth explained.

"Hey calm down will ya!" The now calm boy said picking up the items that the other boy pushed away.

"So you picked it up…" Gunter murmured.

"Huh?"

"To tell you the truth, I added some more conditions to our agreement. If ever the person who gets slapped gets angry and pushes aside all his belongings on the ground and the person who slapped him picked them up, he can challenge the person who slapped him who has no chose but accept it."

"A challenge huh…" The blonde boy said now calming down his temper.

"I hate the sound of this…" The onyx eyed teenager whispered.

"Very well… I challenge you in a duel of fencing. It will occur tomorrow at our P.E period. You should be grateful that I'm giving you one day to practice." The emerald eyed teenager stated then sitting down.

"Grateful huh…" Yuuri said sarcastically sitting down too.

"Now that everything is decided, we shall use this time to tour each of you to the dormitories and show all of you each of your rooms. So please fall in two orderly lines outside with your room mate across you." Their adviser instructed preparing the papers needed.

Everyone followed their teacher's orders and formed two neat lines with their room mates across them. Wolfram and Yuuri were last in the line since they were going to be in one room together. The students and their adviser were waiting for someone's presence which Gunter only knew. After several minutes, a tall blonde woman with green emerald eyes wearing a black blouse with a short black skirt along with a taller black haired man with deep blue eyes wearing a green polo with brown pants arrived, these two were the principal, Cecile Von Spitzberg, who was also their representative's mother and the vice principal, Gwendal Von Voltaire, who was their president's older brother. Before they were to leave to the dormitories, their adviser spoke to the two people who had just arrived. After a while of discussing things, the three adults agreed on dividing the class into three separate groups. Elizabeth and the others were with Gwendal, Murata and Rukisu along with some other students were with Gunter while the others, with Yuuri and Wolfram, were grouped with the principal.

All three groups went their separate ways to each of their rooms in the dormitories. There were three buildings with many rooms to occupy several students. The vice principal's group was heading for the first dormitory that was located at the left side of the academy, their adviser's group were walking towards the second dormitory which was standing at the right side of the academy, and last was the principal's group who were going to the final building that was hiding behind the school building. Mrs. Spitzberg's group was somewhat quiet and behaved like, the only things that demolished the silence were three certain people namely Wolfram, his mom and Yuuri. The emerald eyed boy and the black haired boy were yelling at each other about whose fault it was that caused them to become room mates in one room and to sleep on one bed while Mrs. Cecile was stating misinterpretations.

"For the final time mother… I have no relationship with _him_!" Wolfram shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The black haired student responded violently.

"Oh dear… You two are getting into quarrels already even though both of you aren't officially a couple yet." Mrs. Spitzberg commented.

"You've got it all wrong! I like girls and I'd rather have a girlfriend!"

"Hmph! You wimp!" The principal's son angrily replied quickening his paces.

"Huh? What I'd do now?!"

"Oh my… His temper worsens every time a guy he gets attracted to declines his love for him and says that they rather be in love with a girl than with the same gender." The emerald eyed woman explained.

"HE WH-"

"Don't cause too much attention…" Their principal said covering the young boy's mouth with her hands and releasing them afterwards.

"Sorry about that…"

"Anyway dear… Don't tell anyone I told you this especially Wolfram. If you really don't have any interest in him then at least try to be his best friend okay? For his sake and happiness…" She stated with the eyes of a concern mother worrying about her son.

"Y-Yes maam… I'll try."

"Thank you… It'll make him really happy but too bad you can't help him more."

"I'm s-sorry…" The double black teenager apologized with a red blush upon his cheeks.

"My… So you are attracted to him."

"N-No! Yo-"

"Time… In time you'll realize the truth." She said interrupting Yuuri by blocking his lips with her pointing finger.

"I…"

"Alright students… Please follow me with your partner beside you." The tall blonde haired woman ordered with a smile leaving the still blushing teenager.

_There's no way what she said was true! I mean __**Wolfram **__admiring guys more than girls?! That's IMPOSSIBLE! What's more unbelievable is that the boy he's admiring now is __**me**_The blushing onyx eyed boy thought not noticing that the blonde haired teenager was heading his way.

"I'll forgive your rude behavior this time but the next time you embarrass me in front of my mother you're **DEAD**." Their class president stated with slight anger in his eyes.

_Pull yourself together Yuuri! Don't let something so little cause you so much trouble! This is just a misunderstanding… I'm sure what the principal said was just a funny joke… _The black haired boy thought continuing his self discussion within his mind.

"Hey! Are you even listening to a word I've been saying?!"

_Yes… That has to be the explanation for this mess! It just has to be! _Yuuri thought misjudging on the situation he was in until a soft hand slapped him on the cheek that made it swell.

"How dare you make me look like a fool!" The furious boy yelled for everyone to hear.

"What did I do?!" The confused boy replied back.

There was a short silence between the two boys and everyone was staring at them. Yuuri kept touching his swollen cheek once in a while because it really stung him. Wolfram stood there with an angry expression on his face with a small pinkish blush upon his cheeks. Some of the students with them were whispering things to one another while a certain Japanese girl with wavy black hair and black eyes wearing eyeglasses was beginning to write something in a notebook. Their school's representative started to circle around the other boy who was still touching his cheek and thinking what the blonde boy was doing. After a couple of minutes, the emerald eyed teenager began to pick a fight with Yuuri and started to yell at him about ignoring him and other things he was mad about. When Wolfram felt relaxed, he immediately halted his anger and calmed down which left a beaten up black haired boy lying on the floor. While the others were worrying about their school representative's behavior and the onyx eyed teenager's state, the unusual eye glassed girl from earlier wrote more words in her journal still with a pen in her hand. After she was satisfied with what she wrote, she gazed from the two boys who were to become room mates to her notebook. Then she smirked evilly and joined the crowd who were surrounding Yuuri and Wolfram.

Mrs. Spitzberg approached the unconscious boy and ordered her son to carry him on his back to their room as punishment for causing violence within school grounds. Obediently, the principal's son laid the comatose boy on his shoulder and followed his mother along with the other students to the dormitory they were assigned to. Not long after everyone was escorted by their principal to their rooms and were examining their suite. The last two boys were brought to a door farther from the other's chamber that was next to a vending machine with all sorts of drinks. Once the blonde haired woman opened the door, a huge room was revealed with only a bed at a corner inside. The three entered and Wolfram placed the passed out teenager on the bed while his mother opened the window that exposed a beautiful view of the campus.

"Wolfie… Please take care of yourself." She said with care shown in her eyes.

"I will mother." He replied.

"If your heart gets broken again, I dunno if we'll be able to mend it again and if you'll fully recover afterwards. You do know how much you mean to me and your brothers don't you?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that."

"So you really have been attracted to that boy."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I am not attracted to him!"

"If you truly are attracted to him, promise me you won't give up this time…"

"Mother I… I swear to keep that promise."

"Don't call me a wimp!" The double black boy murmured in his sleep.

"Oh my… Even in his sleep he likes quarrelling with you." The emerald eyed mother commented.

"…" The blonde boy was speechless due to the statement his mother gave, it was quite embarrassing for him.

"Don't worry Wolf, this is a stage in maturity, you'll get use to it."

"Mother!"

"Now now… We don't want to wake up the poor boy do we?"

"Hmph… We're only observing the dormitories mother or have you forgotten that we have drama class after this period. Either way it's reasonable enough to wake him up."

"Drama class… Aren't you always given the leading role of every play assigned to your class even though the head role is a girl's role?"

"Indeed."

"Hmmm… Interesting…" His mother said thinking of something.

"Mother, you better not be thinking of abusing your power to get me in an unexpected situation." He said looking at his mother suspecting that she had thought of something.

"Wolf, do you really think your mother would do such thing?"

"Of course, I know you well mother."

"Isn't it time for you to wake that boy up?" She asked changing the topic.

"Sigh… You never do change mother."

"Was that a compliment?" She said joking around with a smile formed on her face.

"Anyway, I think it would be better off if we didn't wake him up. I think I over did it when I was punishing him for the rude things he performed."

"Splendid! Then you'll just have to carry him back to your classroom, a perfect way for showing others that you two are officially a couple."

"Mother! We are not a couple!" Her son yelled positioning the dreaming boy on his shoulder.

They were too busy talking that they didn't notice that a Japanese girl was outside their room listening to everything they were talking about and writing it down on a piece of paper. After talking with his mother, Wolfram carried Yuuri on his shoulder and walked towards the door with his mother following behind. Hearing footsteps, the girl quietly ran to her assigned room and escaped from being caught. The blonde woman opened the door and let her son along with the black haired boy exit first and after getting out of the room herself, she closed the door and locked it safely. They walked along the corridors and informed everyone to leave their rooms and follow them. As soon as everyone was outside, they immediately hurried back to their rooms, of course along with their principal being their supervisor. When they arrived at their classroom, they gathered up with the other students who were with their adviser and the vice principal.

Their class president placed the sleeping teenager in the seat next to him positioning the boy's hands crossed on the table with his head resting above them while everyone sat in their assigned seats and waited for more instructions on what they were going to do further. The three teachers were discussing something that wasn't very clear to the students since they were speaking a different language although Wolfram understood every word they were saying, whatever they were talking about it made him frown. All eyes were facing Wolfram due to the expression on his face and his fellow students became curious on why he made a negative reaction. Sooner or later, the other students began to whisper to each other their different hypothesis on their president's expression. The noises began to disturb Yuuri's peaceful slumber so he decided to wake up instead to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Hey Wolfram… Why's everyone whispering?" The yawning boy asked.

"This can't be possible…" The blonde boy murmured.

"Wolfram?"

"Alright everyone… I have an announcement to make." Gunter said entering the room.

"No! Let me do it Gunter!" Their principal said running into the classroom.

"Very well…" Their adviser said with a sigh coming afterwards.

"Anyway… I have very good news students! I will be your school principal along with becoming your Drama class teacher!"

"You're becoming our what?!" The students yelled except for Wolfram who was in a deep trance.

"D-Drama? Drama class teacher?!" Yuuri nervously said with a gulp.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now folks! Sorry I only updated now… I've been busy lately and exams are coming up… I dunno when I'll post chapter 5 but I'll try my best to finish it before our periodicals… Anyway, feel free to review and comment if you like… Again sorry for the wait everyone… I hope all of you forgive me… Ne… Jya ne minna san!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hiyah everyone! I'm very sorry for the delay… Our computer got broken and we had to repair it so my time to write got shortened… Well… Thank you to all those who put my story on their favorite story list and story alert list! A very big thank you for those who put me on their favorite author list and author alert list! Also thank you to the following users who reviewed my chapter…

**wolframgaaraagito**, thanks for liking my fic… I promise to update sooner and thanks for supporting this story…

**Yuuram88**, thank you for reviewing again and liking the chapter… Your idea sounds interesting so I think I'll answer your question with this chapter as my answer…

**fan girl 666**, thanks for liking the chapter… I hope you continue reading my fic…

**truazngrl**, thanks for the review and thanks for liking the story… and don't worry… our pink night gowned bishounen will appear very soon…

**okaix**, thanks for liking my story… and don't worry your blonde bishounen will be performing a female role with courtesy of his mother as the new Drama class teacher… hey… wait! What do you mean YOUR Wolfram?! Wolfram is MY bishounen… hehe… just kidding… \m/ peace… anyway the name of the play they will be performing will be a secret but I'm guessing some of you guys know the title…

**contravene431**, uhhhh… I didn't understand a thing you were saying… but sounds like a compliment so thankies!

**wind-master-redmoon**, hehe… sorry about that… i figured they should have a small fight like one of their short quarrels… hmmm… maybe I'll consider your idea… it's sounds interesting and it does follow the original story…

**Wolf**, thanks for liking the story… don't worry I'll write more… you can count on that…

**Akira-sama**, don't worry… I'll update as soon as possible…

Well with all that said, let's go on with the chapter shall we?

**Chapter 5 Past Feelings and Memories**

**Flashback**

A young blonde haired boy with emerald green eyes was being held in the arms of a black- haired boy with red eyes on a snowy night. They were comfortable with their position so it seemed they were alone. The blonde boy looked down hiding his face away from the other boy and thought deeply for a moment. The black haired boy was calm and didn't react to the other's movement but according to the expression on his face, it looked like he was worried.

"You won't leave me right…" the emerald eyed boy stated in a trembled soft voice.

"I can't promise that to you but I'll always be there for you at times you need me." the other teenager replied.

The blonde boy lifted his head a little but didn't face the boy behind him, instead, he let small drops of tears fall from his cheeks. He wasn't content but he was happy enough to face the other male and give him a small smile with some tears still falling from his cheeks. The red eyed boy was sad for the boy who was facing him, he knew something was wrong and the only way to make the crying and smiling boy feel better was to hold him tight in his arms. He did what he thought and held the blonde teenager tightly that he could feel more tears falling from his partner's face.

**End of Flashback**

_I remember what __**he **__told me and what __**he**__ did that night… but…_

**Flashback**

"I thought you promised you wouldn't leave me!" a young sad emerald eyed teenager yelled with tears in his eyes.

"I told you that I couldn't promise that didn't I… I told you I would only be there for you when you need me." the other boy replied.

"But I need you right now!"

"I… I'm sorry, I have to leave. Goodbye."

The red eyed boy left his ex-partner alone crying in the dark room they were in. The blonde young boy soon cried himself to sleep when their principal, his mother, passed by and saw the unconscious boy lying on the floor holding a small heart shaped locket in his hand. His mother tried to tug the locket away from his hand but her son's grip was very tight that told her that the item was very important to him. She immediately called her two sons and told them to carry their younger brother to their limousine.

**End of Flashback**

_I'll never forget that day __**he **__left me there to cry… he'll pay for what __**he **__did… he'll pay for the promise that __**he **__broke… _Wolfram thought silently holding something tightly in his left pocket.

"Our Drama class teacher?!" Yuuri yelled which made Wolfram come back to his senses.

"Indeed, and since we're all talking about Drama class right now, the subject will be the next subject so let's go the play room shall we?"

Everyone was stunned that Ms. Celi was going to be their drama class teacher especially Yuuri. He expressed the facial expression of 'This is not happening' because he knew her intentions for requesting to be the teacher for that subject. Wolfram's mother smiled at the two boys and told the class to go outside and wait for her. The students, of course, followed her instruction and did as she said. Ms. Celi approached Gunter who was supposed to be the class' Drama teacher this year and winked at him.

"Why make such reaction principal?" he asked.

"Nothing… I'm just excited on this year's school plays." she replied smiling.

"Oh?"

"Just wait and you'll find out."

The principal didn't explain to Gunter why she was in that state but he knew that this year's play would be interesting. She went outside and led the students to the play room which was located on the third floor of their academy. When they arrived, they lined up at random and entered the room as soon as Ms. Celi told them they were allowed to enter. Inside the room were six tables with five seats per table and a stage. At the table in front of the stage sat Yuuri, Wolfram, Rukisu, Murata and Elizabeth. Their class president's mother looked around to see if anyone was absent and headed for the room's white board afterwards. She explained to the class their project for this year and wrote on the board the word 'Play'. 

"Your project for this year will be plays. Your group will be based on the tables you're sitting in. The group will have to pick a director while the rest of the members will be either the crew or the actors and actresses. Once you have chosen a director, all of the directors of each group will gather here and pick one of the papers in my hand with a name of a play." Wolfram's mother began.

"All of you will choose a scene of the play you have and choose the people who will play the role of the leading roles and the other characters needed in the scenes. The group will decide the people who will role each of the characters along with the help of your classmates. Well class, pick your directors!"

At the table near the stage was Yuuri's group arguing. They were having a hard time deciding who would be their group's director.

"I think Rukisu should be the director… He's more mature than the rest of us and he is the secretary of the Book Club." Yuuri suggested.

"He may be mature but don't you think you're missing something, Mr. Shibuya… The president of the Book Club is right here sitting right next to you and he is no other than our president, Wolfram Von Bielefeld." Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah… Well you know what I think you guys? I am best fit for the director!" Murata explained.

"YOU?! Director?!" both Yuuri and Elizabeth yelled.

"Well why not? Even though Wolfram and Rukisu are best fit for director, they would be better as actors don't you think?"

"Well you got a point there…" Yuuri said.

"The group at the far end of the table, where's your director?" their drama teacher asked in a clear voice.

Murata stood up and approached their teacher along with the other directors. All of them picked a piece o paper out of Ms. Celi's hand one after another. Everyone who were watching them all noticed that the expression on some of the director's faces were happy. Murata faced his group and gave a smile along with a thumbs up. Their representative's mother was happy as well and smiled at everyone.

"These are the results of the group plays all of you will be playing. Group 1 will play Snow White, Group 2 will be playing Cinderella, Group 3 will be playing the Little Mermaid, Group 4 will be playing Sleeping Beauty, Group 5 will be playing Aladdin and lastly Group 6 (which was Yuuri's group) will be playing Romeo and Juliet." she explained.

Everyone gasped on the play they would be playing but most of the classroom was gasping because of the last group's play because it was more advanced than the others. Yuuri and the others stared at each other and gave each other the expression 'I'm not playing the lead role'. It took a long time to decide everyone's role in the activity but at the end, each person was given a particular role or a job if there weren't anymore characters needed. The scenes were rearranged and were decided to be picked by the teachers instead of the students.

The following leading roles were as follow:

Group 1 **Snow White**

**SNOW WHITE- **Hiruko Suzano (9th Grader)

**THE PRINCE- **Genji Kaido (10th Grader)

Group 2 **Cinderella**

**CINDERELLA- **Laharu Ichizu ( 7th Grader)

**THE PRINCE- **Tokiru Muito (8th Grader)

Group 3 **The Little Mermaid**

**THE LITTLE MERMAID- **Minami Shinzuki (8th Grader)

**THE PRINCE- **Hiro Minamoto (9th Grader)

Group 4 **Sleeping Beauty**

**SLEEPING BEAUTY-** Kaishina Yokoshima (7th Grader)

**THE PRINCE- **Ryuuki Sanaki (9th Grader)

Group 5 **Aladdin**

**ALADDIN- **Reiken Seijo (10th Grader)

**THE PRINCESS- **Jeska Murasaki (7th Grader)

Group 6 **Romeo and Juliet**

**ROMEO- **Yuuri Shibuya (8th Grader)

**JULIET- **Wolfram Von Bielefeld (8th Grader)

"Tell me again how I became the male leading role in our group play…" Yuuri demanded eyes twitching from the moment he received the role as Romeo.

"Ahehe… Well… That's…" Murata began saying.

"I'm sorry… It was I who told the female students to help support me to vote you as the male leading role." a female's voice explained.

"I thought if Wolfram was going to be the female leading role, you would automatically accept those who would vote you as his leading man since you are his best friend." she continued.

"Well… I… uhhhh…" Yuuri started to say as his cheeks started to blush.

"Hmph… wimp…" Wolfram murmured.

"I told you to quit calling me wimp didn't I?!" the black haired boy angrily said, his cheeks going back to its normal color.

"And you expect me to listen to your wimpy demands?" The blonde boy said arms crossed above his chest.

"Hehe… So **she** was telling the truth after all… The two of you do quarrel with each other…" the girl commented.

"Who is **she**? Most importantly… Who are you?" Yuuri asked, forgetting all about his argument with Wolfram.

"Oh… I'm sorry… That was rude of me to not introduce myself properly… For those who don't know me, my name is Kaishina Yokoshima and believe it or not, I'm your director's cousin."

"Oh… You're Group 4's leading lady right? Wait… What?! You're whose cousin?!"

"She's my cousin… Why are you so surprised?" Murata asked.

"I never knew you had a cousin."

"I have my personal reasons to keep things to myself."

"When you said 'for those who don't know me' do you mean that the people here know you?" the onyx eyed teenager asked ignoring Murata's statement.

"Well you should ask them yourselves shouldn't you?" Murata's cousin answered.

"Elizabeth?"

"Well she's my rival, of course I know her. Her club is a huge rival against mine." the violet eyed female stated.

"Rukisu?"

"She's in our Book Club." the red eyed student replied.

"Wolfram?

"Why wouldn't I know my own Book Club's vice president?" he responded.

"All in all… I'm the only person who doesn't know her." Yuuri said with a frown.

"Oh that's alright… I'm not really active so I don't expect everyone to know me…" she explained.

"Okay Class! Our time together is over… Please head to the gym for your next subject."

_The gym can only refer to one thing… _Yuuri thought looking at Wolfram and gulped afterwards.

"P.E." the emerald eyed boy murmured with a smirk.

Everyone exited the room and followed their principal who guided them to the gym where her second son and Wolfram's little older brother was. The gym was located on the first floor so it took them a while to arrive there but when they were there, they immediately entered the gym. They met up with Wolfram's mother and his older brother who was going to be their subject teacher. When Yuuri saw the brown haired man, he smiled at the sight of seeing his godfather named Conrad Weller. He remembered the time when Conrad taught him how to play baseball and incredibly, he remembered giving his godfather a small rubber duck when he was an infant. Yuuri reached for his pocket and took out a necklace with a blue gem that looked like a tear with the color and sensation of the ocean. He put the necklace back into his pocket and faced Conrad who unexpectedly gave him one of his caring smiles. Yuuri smiled back as his reply but unfortunately, Wolfram got envious and nudged the smiling best friend of his.

"What was that for?!" Yuuri responded automatically which attracted everyone's attention.

"Stop smiling at my older brother!" Wolfram yelled angrily.

"Calm down Wolfram… There's enough of me for the two of you." The blonde's older brother said in a soft voice while walking closer to the two boys.

"I DON'T MEAN IT IN **THAT** WAY!" Conrad's younger brother yelled looking at the opposite direction.

"Whatever you say." Yuuri's godfather replied with a smile.

"Ignoring the behaviors of two of your classmates, I'm pleased to meet all of you. My name is Conrad Weller and I will be your P.E. teacher starting today. I am also known as the second son of our principal or in other words Wolfram's older brother."

"YOU'RE WHO?! THE PRINCE'S OLDER BROTHER?!" everyone yelled except Yuuri and Murata who shouted Wolfram instead of Prince along with the prince himself who had no reaction.

"I see my younger brother is a prince now…" Conrad commented putting his arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

"Don't touch me! I've never thought of you as my older brother!" Wolfram reacted angrily removing the arm of his older brother automatically.

"They don't seem close do they?" Yuuri whispered to Murata who was next to him.

Wolfram wasn't really close to Conrad in his childhood days since his older brother kept visiting Yuuri who was really attached to him. The blonde didn't know his older brother was just visiting his godson but because of that, he felt insecure and created a closer relationship with his mother and his elder brother, Gwendal Von Voltaire. As a child, Wolfram loved his older brother and was close to him the most but since he kept leaving for some reason, he thought Conrad disliked him and tried to avoid him as many times as possible which made the young blonde kid build a wall between his older brother and him. When Yuuri was older, Conrad quit visiting his godson except on the days he felt Yuuri needed him. The brown eyed man spent some time with his younger brother since then although Wolfram kept denying they shared the same blood with each other. Still, Conrad cared for him and kept smiling at times he felt it was needed.

"Hmph… Anyway Conrad… I would like to request for you to teach someone to fence for a duel tomorrow… His name is Yuuri Shibuya and I've agreed to let him practice today before our small duel." Wolfram explained still looking the other way.

"My… I see Shinou has given me a chance to spend more time with my godson ever since I stopped visiting him a few years ago and what's more interesting is that I will have to teach him how to duel against my younger brother." Conrad stated with a smile of amusement.

"You're what?! You're that wimp's godfather?!" Wolfram yelled in astonishment.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri shouted.

"Shut up! Prepare to die tomorrow! I won't show you mercy even though I said you're going to be my best friend! It's because of you **that **happened!" Conrad's younger brother stated angrily with a glare on his face which was meant for Yuuri.

**A/N:** Okay! That's all for now! Please no flames! I know 'Kaishina' (aka my personal anime character) in my first fanfic was a nightmare but don't worry! She won't be interrupting our royal couple in this story! I was innocent then… At the moment I've learned my lessons through comments and to tell you the truth… I hated my character as well but Kaishina version 2 (the one in this fanfic) will be less annoying than the first one… Anyway… For those who were confused on the black haired teenager's answer, "I can't promise that to you but I'll always be there for you." in the flashback, it means that he can't promise Wolfram to never leave him as a lover but he will always be there as a friend. Also unlike regular classrooms, each class in this story contains various students from different year levels. The students are grouped according to their capabilities. And if you're wondering, Yuuri's classroom is 1-A which is the highest rank… The reason for him to be in the highest ranking classroom is his amazing personality of justice… For more information, please leave a review or send me a private message… Well… That's all for now! Jya ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hiyah! I'm sorry this chapter took long… I've been reading and roaming around the website reading Yuuram fanfics to get some inspiration… and luckily… I did! At the moment I've been possessed in reading wolfiegirl93's fanfic Friendship, Love and Hatred… and I loved it so much that I even read the sequel! Anyway… I'm a bit disappointed… only a few people reviewed the last chapter… sigh… oh well! I'll just keep writing and wait for reviews to come my way! On with the chapter!

**Chapter 6 Little Big Brother**

**Flashback**

Two young boys were playing in a huge and wide garden in a mansion located not far from Shin Makaku Academy. The tallest one amongst them had brown hair and brown eyes. He always had a smile on his face and was wearing a blue sweater and brown shorts to pair his brown shoes. The smaller boy had blonde hair that paired up perfectly with his emerald green eyes. Even though he was a boy, he wore a red blouse and blue girlish pants that only covered his legs up to his knees. The feminine like kid had sandals on because it was a very hot sunny day. The two boys were chasing each other and it seemed like they were having fun.

At the edge of the garden stood a woman similar to the blonde kid except she was a female and had long curly hair. She was wearing a black summer dress matched up with black heels. Standing beside her was a teenage boy with long black hair that passed his shoulders but not pass his waist. He had blue eyes and he was wearing a polo shirt accompanied by a green vest and grey pants with black shoes. Both of them watched the brown haired boy and the blonde kid. The two young boys were chasing each other and smiling. They seemed like they were having fun.

"Come back here Little Big Brother!" the emerald eyed kid yelled.

"Catch me if you can Wolfram!" the running older brother yelled back.

"I'm gonna get you!" the young boy said loudly quickening his speed.

Soon enough the younger brother caught up with his little big brother and tackled him resulting the two of them falling on the ground. As a prize for catching up the brown haired boy started to tickle his younger brother who was laughing and trying to convince his older brother to stop. Conrad, who was also known as the brown haired kid, stopped afterwards and smiled at Wolfram. The two of them smiled at each other and after a few minutes, the two brothers started chasing each other except it was the other way around this time, Conrad was chasing Wolfram to give him a brotherly hug. The younger brother was like a little girl who thought hugs were gross and always tried to escape when someone was trying to give him one except his mother. Both brothers kept running around while their mother and elder brother stood there watching them have fun.

"C'mon Wolfram! Give me a big hug!" the smiling brother said loudly.

"No way! You'll have to catch me before you do that!" the girlish boy stated trying to avoid the arms of his little big brother.

"They are really close aren't they Gwendal?" their mother commented while their elder brother just nodded.

**Second Flashback**

"Eh?! Little Big Brother left?! When will he be coming back?!" an older but still young Wolfram shouted sadly.

"He just went to somewhere important dear… He'll be coming back soon." his mother explained.

"But he promised me he would always play with me!" the young emerald eyed kid stated while pouting.

"Now now Wolfie… Give your brother a break… You're getting a bit too attached to your Little Big Brother, ne?"

"I am not attached to him! I just care for my older brother, that's all…" young Wolfram said not looking at his mother straight in the eye. 

_You never do change Wolfie… You get more and more attached to Conrad… but… does Conrad get closer to you or to __**that **__boy? Oh well… I just hope both of you will remain as two close and loving siblings… _The tall blonde curly haired woman thought. 

"Mother! Are you listening?!" her son yelled.

"Afraid not dear… Would you like to repeat yourself?"

"Hmph! It doesn't matter! It wasn't anything important!" the blonde boy said in an angry tone while he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

_Yes… You're the same as always… Wolfram… _His mother thought and smiled.

**Third Flashback **

In a room, there stood a man who had brown hair and brown enticing eyes clothed in a blue t-shirt covered by a brown jacket, brown pants and brown slippers. He was leaning against the wall near the window watching a teenager and a woman, who were sitting on two chairs near a table, reading the same book. The woman had long light blue hair and sky blue eyes that resembled to the never ending blue sky. She wore a white dress with long sleeves that covered her shoulder down to her elbow along with white heels. The teenager had short blonde hair and emerald green eyes that were identical to green gems. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts.

After a while, the two sitting people began to discuss on what they were reading. The teenager talked about many things and explained various events that happened in the book while the woman listened to him and nodded at every single word which satisfied her. The leaning man took a last glance at the two people with a smile upon his face and positioned himself in a standing position before he headed for the door. Wolfram had sharp senses and noticed immediately that his older brother was about to depart from his room.

"Are you leaving again brother?" a taller and more matured Wolfram asked putting the book he was reading earlier down.

"Yes, I am… I'm sorry… I need to go somewhere again… I'll be back soon… Don't trouble Julia that much, okay?" his older brother said while walking to the door.

"I'm not a kid anymore brother!"

"Hai hai…" Conrad stared back and said showing a smile to his younger brother and Wolfram's private teacher, Julia Von Wincott, before he left.

"Hmph! Who does he think he is?!" the blonde teenager growled in anger.

"I believe he is your older brother Wolfram, is he not?" Julia stated.

"Julia! You know I wasn't serious when I said that!"

"I know… but it's still rude not to answer a question right?" she asked and looked at the direction she thought her student was.

"Hmph! So it's Julia ninety-nine and Wolfram zero…" her student murmured while staring at the window, arms crossed above his chest.

_So he's going to visit __**him **__again is he… I wonder when he will tell Wolfram about this… The young boy does have a right to know… and… It'll break his heart if he finds out that his older brother has been spending less time with him and more time with… his godson… What are you planning this time… Shinou… _The smiling sky blue eyed woman thought.

The blonde student stared at his teacher who was lost in her thoughts and figured that something was wrong. He stood up and approached the window to watch his brother leave in their limousine. He sighed and closed his eyes then opened them again to watch the long black vehicle take its leave. The first thing that entered the blonde boy's mind was a view of his brother with another young boy having fun while he was at home studying.

_Are you avoiding me brother? Have you… replaced me already… _The lonely brother thought.

**End of Flashback**

"EH?! What I'd do this time?!" Conrad's godson yelped.

"Because of you… Because of you **that **happened! You were the reason **that** happened in the past! I'll never forgive you! You'll pay with your life!" their president wailed.

"Settle down Wolfram!" the blonde's older brother stated in a loud voice.

"You have nothing to do with this Weller! This is a matter between me and him!" the emerald eyed student yelled with a glare facing their P.E. teacher.

"I will give up my life and soul to protect my godson. I don't know your personal reasons to arrange this duel of yours but you should be glad I'm allowing Yuuri to spar with you knowing that he might get hurt with that temper of yours present. I'm willing to teach him how to wield a sword but if you injure him seriously, you'll have to face me first. Do I make myself clear Wolfram?"

_So you still choose him over me… _His younger brother thought.

"Hmph! Whatever! Just make sure that wimp knows how to manipulate a sword by tomorrow so he doesn't embarrass himself after tomorrow's duel!" He bellowed and stormed off afterwards.

_Sheesh! What's his problem?! _The blonde's roommate thought watching the person who made him his best friend glare at him while talking to his mother.

"I'm very sorry for my younger brother's behavior Mr. Shibuya. He easily loses his temper but believe me… He can be compassionate at times so please forgive him about earlier." Yuuri's godfather explained apologizing.

"Oh… That's alright. I'm used to him getting into arguments with me…" the onyx eyed boy replied

"I see… I'm glad you're starting to be friends with Wolfram… I haven't seen him like this since he met Elizabeth as a child." Conrad started to say throwing a baseball glove at his godson. 

"Is that so? Was he always this lonely? I mean… With Elizabeth as his only friend and all…" his younger brother's best friend asked arranging himself to a catcher's position.

"Well… He had many companions and fans but everything he has now doesn't seem to satisfy him. As a child, he was the cheerful one among us three brothers… But now, he avoids being friends with others and only accepts Elizabeth as his friend. But Wolfram isn't the cold hearted person to hurt others so he just accepts every invitation given to him and hangs out with others." the tall man with brown enticing eyes continued throwing a baseball at Yuuri who caught it easily.

"So what do you think made him change all of a sudden?" the black haired teenager asked throwing the ball back to Conrad who caught it.

"I don't really know… At the moment, he's only close to mother and Gwendal. I just hope the old cheerful Wolfram is still inside him." Wolfram's older brother stated and stood up.

"What? That's all? I was just getting warmed up here." Yuuri said also standing up.

"Don't forget Mr. Shibuya… You have a duel against Japan's fencing champion tomorrow. Unless you want to have a serious injury, I suggest you listen to every word I'm going to tell you. Understand?"

"Alright, I'll play along. And Conrad…"

"Yes?"

"It's Yuuri… You're my godfather. Call me by my first name."

"I understand M-Yuuri." Mr. Weller said giving a warm smile to his godson who smiled back.

Meanwhile, standing near the gym door stood their principal and her youngest son. They were talking about Conrad's past and his relationship with Yuuri. Although Ms. Spitzberg was their mother, she knew nothing about her middle child's past with his godson but she still agreed to listen to everything her blonde son was going to tell her. At the beginning of their conversation, her son was violent because he was furious when he discovered that Conrad was now a godfather, apparently Yuuri's, and that the reason he was always leaving was to visit his godson. The emerald eyed boy knew that his older sibling had his reasons for keeping it a secret but still, he had a right to know as his younger brother about Yuuri being his older brother's godson. After a while, the boy calmed down and became silent for the moment which left a worried mother staring at him with a frown and two sad emerald green eyes.

"Are you alright Wolfram?" she asked in her usual soft caring voice.

"Did you know that Conrad became a godfather when I was young?" he asked ignoring his mother's question.

"What answer would make you feel better?" she asked in the same tone she used earlier.

"Mother I want the truth." he replied looking seriously at her.

"Very well… I admit I did know that your older brother became a godfather. I even knew that Yuuri was his godson." she answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" he asked, his voice now getting louder.

"It was your brother who prohibited me from telling you." she explained.

"Conrad… Prohibited it?" he stated in a trembled voice.

**Wolfram's POV **

My head was spinning and it felt like I had gotten the worst headache I ever had in my life. I started to drift into my thoughts and even though I heard my mother call my name repeatedly, I ignored her. I saw her making that face of hers again, the one that told me she was worried about her younger son but I was too confused on Conrad's behavior to inform her that I was alright. He always told me everything like that time he explained to me that he loved Julia and that he would risk his life to protect her. Why was he so insecure on telling me all about Yuuri? I know I may get hot- tempered at times but it's not like I would hurt his godson because of slight jealousy for getting too close to him. Hell, if I had met Yuuri when I was a child, I might've been happy and better yet, might've really fallen for him. Wait… What am I saying?! I'm talking about Conrad! Get your wimpy image out of my head!

I started slapping myself in my mind because the wimp's face suddenly appeared in my thoughts. When I was finished hitting myself which was painful for some reason, I heard my mother giggle. It must've been because I was actually slapping my cheeks in reality, no wonder the pain felt realistic. I was going to laugh too for making myself look like a fool if it wasn't for this headache. Come to think of it, my headache was getting worse. I moved my hand and placed it on my forehead, it was burning hot! I started to feel dizzy after that and started to move like those drunk men I saw in the streets before. I tried to force myself from showing that the pain was hurting me but it was too much for me to bear and before I knew it, I fainted.

After a while, I suddenly woke up and found myself on a bed in a room. The room seemed familiar to me but when I heard **her **voice, I figured out exactly where I was. The nurse's clinic. I remembered coming here with my mother and elder brother when I was young. We were visiting Conrad because he somehow got injured when he was playing baseball. I always liked to visit the clinic when I was in kindergarden, it made me feel relaxed when I slept there. It still makes me feel relaxed up until now. My thoughts disappeared when I heard footsteps coming closer to my bed. I pretended to be asleep but as usual, **she** saw through me.

"Wolfram… Are you feeling better now?" the figure in front of me asked in a gentle voice.

Julia didn't change at all. She was still the person I had met before when mother hired her so that she could tutor me. She was still a kind woman and cared for everyone around her, no wonder Conrad fell in love with her. She still had those sky blue eyes that resembled the sky and long light blue hair. Although she was blind, she had keen senses that worked perfectly, you wouldn't even know she didn't have the ability to see. I stopped comparing the past Julia with the present one and opened my eyes. I placed myself into a sitting position and faced her, she was smiling as usual.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I never felt better." I answered which was a lie.

"So you finally found out…" she said frowning, she had saw through me again.

"Julia… Does that mean…" I started to ask but was interrupted by a knock on the clinic door.

Julia excused herself as usual which was weird for me since she was the one who was older than me. I watched her walk to the door and tried to see who it was. I heard several voices, two girls and three boys. I figured out immediately the identities of the people who were outside the door. I saw the head nurse nod which meant one thing, she was allowing them inside. I saw the five people along with Julia enter the room. They looked around and saw me right away because I was the only person in the clinic. They approached my bed and I saw all of their faces. I noticed the group in front of me was worried but the only person I was looking at was Yuuri. I still didn't know what I felt towards him. At first, I had this weird feeling the first time I laid my eyes on him but when I learned that he was my brother's godson, my feelings for him changed into anger and jealousy. I was so lost in my thoughts again that I forgot I had visitors.

"Wolfram… Your friends have come to visit." Julia said realizing that I was trapped in my mind.

I blinked twice to bring myself back into reality and remembered that people had come to see me. I faked a smile and told everyone not to worry about my health.

"Oni-sama are you alright? I was so worried about you!" Elizabeth said. She was the same as usual.

"I told you, I'm alright…" I answered faking a smile again.

"What happened? You just fainted all of a sudden." a soft voice asked. Even though I only talk to her as the Book Club's president, Kaishina still treated me like a friend.

"Yeah… Do you have a fever or something?" her goofy cousin stated. Murata was a weird fellow, I just didn't understand the guy.

"I was just tired, that's all." I answered both their questions with a lie.

"Are you sure you're alright?" another familiar voice questioned. Rukisu was a fine young man but being the sibling of **him **makes me despise him for some reason.

"I am, really…" I replied.

I stared at Yuuri who was looking in my emerald eyes. He wasn't acting like himself somehow, not only did I notice but everyone did as well. The others asked if he was alright but he didn't answer, he just continued to look at me straight in the eyes. I felt nervous for an unknown reason and thought that he was going to yell at me or do something awful. I closed my eyes which startled him, at least I thought he was. I opened one of my eyes and saw his frowning face, it made me feel guilty. It felt like a sword had stabbed my heart. I opened my other eye and stared at him again but this time I was getting worried about him.

"Yuuri…" I began.

"I'm sorry." he said in a calm but straight voice.

"What?" I asked, confused on the situation.

**A/N: **Was the chapter okay? Are the characters OOC? I think they were… If they are to you, I'm VERY sorry! I haven't watched the full series… only saw season 1 and it's been along time since I took a glimpse at the DVD… anyway… I decided to use a POV for this chapter… Please tell me if I need to change my style of writing… Gome ne… There were too many flashbacks in this chapter… I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself… I just wanted to show all you readers how attached Wolfram was to Conrad and I thought instead of his mother's perfume making him furious, why not let his past about his brother make him angry enough to give him a boost in fighting during the duel… I really hope there are more reviews for this chapter… Jya Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hiyah! Thanks to all who read my fanfic and those who reviewed it… Thank you also for those who put this story in their favorite story list and story alert… I'm sorry for the slow update but I'm apparently sick at the moment and I've been coughing every two minutes… But don't worry! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I'll be using POVs for the meantime but I'll be using the normal POV sometime as well… I think the characters are OOC in this chapter so please bear with me! Well… Hope you enjoy the chapter! Note… The italics are flashbacks but Yuuri's thoughts at the same time as well… The thoughts are only important things involving Wolfram… They came from different chapters so don't put them all together, it won't make sense and it'll just make you confused.

**Chapter 7 Promise**

**Flashback**

**Yuuri's POV**

I was listening to everything Conrad was instructing but it was still difficult to keep everything in my mind. It was weird at the beginning when I held the sword my godfather had lent to me. The blade was slim and long, it frightened me a little because I always thought of it as a weapon. By the looks of Conrad's face, he noticed that I wasn't comfortable with the object. He went closer and put his two hands on my shoulders and told me to imagine the blade as a baseball bat. I smiled at him because I did what he suggested and it made me feel a lot better. He smiled back and at the corner of my eye, I saw Wolfram glaring at me. I pretended that I didn't see him and continued to listen to Conrad. After a while of practicing, which was tiring, I was able to wield a sword. The only problem was if I could defend myself while attacking. I was absorbed in my thoughts when I heard a shriek from a female, it happened to be the principal.

I immediately ran to where she was and gasped on the sight I was seeing. Lying on Ms. Celi's lap was her youngest son unconscious, it made me panic. I couldn't describe the feeling that was present and I didn't understand why I was panicking. Of course Wolfram was a friend of mine, my best friend apparently, but I was panicking as if my girlfriend was going to die! I shook my head to bring back my senses and did the only thing I could think of, I carried the blonde boy in my arms and ran to the nurse's clinic. I knew it looked weird holding Wolfram in my arms as if he were my wife but it was more faster like this and besides, he wasn't that heavy. I was running like a maniac and yelled the head nurse's name, which was Julia, when I was getting closer to the clinic. She instantly ran outside and ordered me to place Wolfram on one of the beds. I followed her inside and placed my friend on a bed not far away. I was going to stay but Julia insisted that I went outside.

I exited the room and sat in one of the chairs nearby which was close to the clinic. I waited patiently for any news of the emerald eyed student but the nurse didn't come outside. I panicked, even in my mind I did! My world was shattering into pieces. I didn't know what to do! I prayed to Shinou that nothing serious would happen to Wolfram since he became a close friend even though we may argue. It's true I only met him early this morning but it feels like I knew him for years! I sighed and waited again until a tall blonde woman came running towards me, it was Ms. Celi. She sat down beside me to my right and looked at me with worried emerald eyes. I looked down with a sad expression, this made me feel guilty for some reason. She put her left hand on my shoulder and told me to calm down. I faced her so that I could apologize but she interrupted and shook her head telling me that there was no need to as if she could read my mind.

"There's no reason for you to apologize Yuuri" she told me. Her love and care resembled my mother's.

"I just…" I started but resisted since tears were dropping on my face.

"Yuuri… It would hurt him if you cried." she said pulling me closer into a hug, a motherly one.

I let the tears flow, I couldn't conceal them any longer. I admitted it, Wolfram was right, I was a wimp. I didn't know the reason why he fainted but I didn't care, he was in a bad state. When I carried him, he was burning hot and his face was all sweaty. I feared that it was all my fault this happened. I had hurt him earlier after Chemistry and I got caught up with my thoughts that I ignored him without even knowing it. I tightened my embrace which startled the principal but she still comforted me. It was weird. It felt like I was really in the arms of my mother. She released me after a few minutes and stared at me with eyes of a worried mother. I smiled at her before I tried to rub the tears away. I gazed at her afterwards and the image of Wolfram suddenly entered my mind. He was smiling and it was nice, it made me feel warm. I never saw him like that.

I was going to smile back but suddenly, the boy's expression changed. He was crying and it seemed that he was hurt inside. I frowned and tried to reach for him but he was walking away. I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't seem to move. Afraid of the sight I was seeing, I screamed Wolfram's name out loud. The sight of the crying boy disappeared when I heard his mother, who was currently shaking me, call my name. I removed her hands away from my shoulders and informed her I was alright. She smiled but raised one of her eyebrows afterwards and I knew why. I blushed and listened to her laugh, I hated it when I embarrassed myself in front of others. I wanted to laugh as well but I remembered the sight I saw in my mind earlier. I stood up and faced her seriously.

"I promise… I promise I won't hurt him. Not after this." I said now facing a smiling Ms. Celi.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm sorry." I stated calmly but with a straight tone as well.

"What?" he questioned. His tone was softer than the usual one.

"I'm sorry… For everything I've done for the past few hours… I'm sorry for calling you a burden and for ignoring you… And I'm very sorry for hurting you…" I knew everyone was staring at me but it didn't matter. I looked at Wolfram who appeared to be looking down and hiding his face, it worried me.

I was about to see if he was feeling alright but his body was suddenly shaking and he was… laughing?!

"What's so funny?!" I asked in an angry voice. I couldn't help it, I hate people laughing at me.

"Hennachoko!" he yelled, it was the Japanese term for wimp.

"Don't call me that! And why are you laughing?! I'm here saying sorry and you reply by laughing?!" I replied with a harsher tone.

"What's there to apologize? I'm not a wimp like you! Don't underestimate me for a weakling!" he answered. It was criticism but it made me smile, he was back to normal.

"What's the smile for?" he asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"You're back to normal aren't you?" he turned away, arms crossed, but I could see him blush. It made me smile more.

"Okay you two… Lovey dovey time is over." I heard from Murata's cousin, it made Wolfram blush more and me as well.

"Why would you think I would fall for that wimp, Ms. Yokoshima?!" he asked formally, I didn't know he was like this when he was angry.

"Why not? Love has no boundaries and Shibuya did say that he would be your boyfriend if he wanted to." Murata explained which supported his cousin's theory and made us blush more.

"That's not the point!" he yelled looking the other way, arms still crossed. I saw Murata laugh while Elizabeth and Kaishina were giggling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion of ours but I believe it's time to head back." Rukisu explained, he was his normal self as usual.

"Come to think of it Mr. Sanaki is right, visiting hours are over." the light blue haired nurse stated, it made me frown.

"What? Is it really time to leave?" I said, it surprised everyone especially Wolfram.

After a long moment of silence I realized what I had just said. I actually told everyone out loud that I wanted to stay here with Wolfram! Well I didn't actually say that but it's the same thing. I tried to look as innocent as possible but there was no such luck to avoid the stares of the people around me. I backed away from the bed where the blonde was sitting on, still facing everyone, and headed towards the door. I was about to open the door with my right hand but the door opened by itself which made me fall on the floor. The fall had hurt but I was too curious about the person who was at the door. Still on the ground, I turned my head to see my best friend's mother staring at me. She reacted quickly and approached me to say she was sorry for the incident. I told her that the apology wasn't necessary while she helped me stand up. 

"I overheard the words of the people in the room especially yours." she began saying, her emerald eyes staring into my black ones, she looked serious.

"I have thought about it thoroughly and…" she still stared at me and it appeared like she was serious. It made me nervous.

"I have decided to excuse you from Conrad's class and your next period! For the meantime you will be staying here with my youngest son and you are to take care of him. I will be responsible for your lunch and anything you need." she explained, it made Wolfram and I gasp.

"Mother! What are you thinking? Why are you entrusting this wimp to accompany me?! I can take care of myself and if I need anything, Julia is here with me!" her son reacted quickly, it startled me and it hurt a little.

"Wolfram… I know that you're old enough to take care of myself but you're fragile and I worry about you. Your brothers are worried as well and-" she continued but got interrupted.

"Mother! Please!" I heard Wolfram shout, he had a cold tone in his voice. I didn't know what he was upset about but I knew it definitely had to do something with his past.

The room was quiet after Wolfram's words. No one knew exactly the contents of the conversation meant but everyone knew it was none of their business. I knew Wolfram had a rough time in the past but whatever it was, I'll make him forget. Even though it wasn't the right time to be happy, I thought it would make things better if I said something.

"I'll gladly take care of your son, Ms. Celi." I said in my normal voice while looking at the blonde student before I faced the principal. I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing with me or not but I thought I saw Wolfram glaring at me.

"Really? Then I'm entrusting him to you!" she stated in her usual cheerful tone. It made me smile but I just wish her youngest son had the cheerful attitude as she did.

"Mother… I don't think I remember allowing this boy to assist me." her son, who had his arms crossed while glaring at his mother and I, interrupted.

"Wolf-" she was about to talk but I raised my hand signaling her that I would take care of this.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld." I said in a formal voice.

"What?" he asked still glaring at me.

"If I don't remember… You had said yourself that as your best friend, I had a responsibility to stay by your side at all times." he suddenly had a shocked facial expression mixed with annoyance on his face. We both knew I had him good.

"Am I not right? Wolfram..?"

"… That is correct." he replied and looked the other way, I presumed he was still annoyed.

"Then it is automatically alright that I am to take care of you at the least." he was rolling his eyes, arms still crossed, was I annoying him that much?

"Do whatever you want!" he yelled glaring at me before he looked the other way.

"Then I will take care of Wolfram. Leave everything to me Ms. Celi." I stated with a smile.

Although I was only going to take care of her youngest son, she pulled me into a motherly hug and thanked me. When she let go, she gave one of her jolly smiles and went over to her son. The others stared at me and said their goodbyes. After her conversation with Wolfram, she escorted everyone back to the gym where my godfather, I guess, was worrying about me and if not, at least about his younger brother. The moment the door closed after they left, I felt nervous. I was alone with Wolfram, well almost that is. Julia, the head nurse, was still in the clinic. She was sitting down on a chair beside a desk that was near the door. I stared at Wolfram who was still looking the other way. I was still in the same place where I was standing earlier but I wasn't that far from the bed Wolfram was sitting in. I was going to speak when I heard the door open, and then closed. I turned around and the nurse was no where to be found, she had left.

I looked back at Wolfram who was startled when he heard the door. We were finally alone in the clinic and I could feel my heart beating slowly. I saw his cheeks change into a pinkish color but I ignored it for the meantime. I didn't know what I was feeling but I was surely confused about it. I thought about the situation I was in. Me… Wolfram… Alone… Was I nervous because I was in one room with him? Am I… In love with him? No! That can't be it! Wolfram was a boy! That couldn't possibly happen! I'm a guy and he is as well, it's not natural to be in love with the same gender! But… He was perfect! Those cute locks of blonde hair, his emerald green eyes, his slender figure and everything! Who couldn't fall in love with someone like that? Like Murata said, love has no boundaries. If I did love him, I wouldn't care if he was even my brother! But the question is… Do I love him?

**Wolfram's POV**

I was surprised when Julia left me and Yuuri alone in the room. Did she see through me again and notice that I had feelings for him? I gazed at Yuuri who was looking at me with those onyx black eyes of his, it made me blush. He was staring at me but he seemed to be in a different dimension at the moment. I was relieved he was in his thoughts but what exactly was he thinking at that time? I got suspicious on him and raised an eyebrow but he didn't notice. What the hell was he worrying about?! I got irritated because he said he was going to help me but here he is staring into space! I got off the bed and headed towards the mentally unconscious boy. I shook him but there was no response, something was bothering him. I tried yelling his name even insults but he didn't argue back. I began to feel annoyed again and twitched several times. This guy was getting on my nerves and I had reached my limit!

SLAP!

"Ouch! That hurts you know!" I heard him say and touch his swollen cheek. But for all I cared! It was his fault anyway for pissing me off in the first place!

"Shut up Hennachoko!" I yelled, I liked the Japanese term better than the English one. What was the difference anyway?

"What did I do this time?!" he shouted.

"Just get out and leave me alone!" I snarled. I didn't see his facial expression but I didn't care, he was irritating.

I headed for my bed and lied down. I pulled the blankets over my head to cover myself so he wouldn't disturb me further. I couldn't predict what he was doing but due to the footsteps coming my way, he was walking towards the bed I was lying in. The noises stopped after several seconds but I could hear him breathing above me and I knew he was staring at me. I felt him sit near my lying body which made me move away. I didn't want him falling and blaming me for it. At first, he was just sitting there but when I least expected it he grabbed the blankets and threw them aside. I was startled but I still faced the wall. I didn't want to see his face. It was quiet but I had a strange feeling something was going to happen. My hunch was correct as usual. He was attempting to put his hand on my shoulder but I got up in a sitting position and slapped his hand away before that happened. I didn't like being touched by others who weren't my family.

"Who do you think yo-" I was about to yell but seeing those sad black eyes of his stopped me.

"Do you despise my company that much?" he said in his normal voice but his locks of black hair were covering his face so I wasn't certain if he was alright.

"It's not that I de-"

Before I continued my statement, I got pulled into a tight embrace which I had no choice but to gladly receive. Even though we were only friends and had only met earlier this morning, he was an important person to me. But that didn't mean my suspicions for Yuuri was over. Yes, I admit… I was cautious towards him at the moment he stared at me. He wasn't himself just now at the clinic. He was acting like we were a couple for a while. Still… It had been a long time since I was being held in the arms of someone. It made me smile for some reason. I was resting my cheek on his shoulder while he was resting his head on mine. I never thought I could feel the warmth of another again. He ran his fingers through my blonde hair, it was pleasant. It made my troubles disappear. Somehow he made me feel better which was impossible for my family to do.

"Wolfram…" he said in a soft voice.

Before I could reply my drowsiness took the best of me, I was just too tired to speak. Various things were making me aggressive and certain people had troubled me lately so you couldn't really blame me. I tried to keep myself awake but nothing could be done, I had already fallen asleep at the moment I was about to open my lips.

**Yuuri's POV**

I called the blonde's name out loud again but he didn't answer. I removed my head from his' and looked at the boy resting on my shoulder, he was fast asleep. Well no one could blame him. He was troubled lately about his older brother and probably was haunted by something from his past. Whatever it was, I'll be right by his side and I'll always be here to comfort him. I did make a promise to his mother and I keep my words. I rested my head again on his' and ran my fingers through his locks of blonde hair. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but to think about everything that happened to me for the past few hours.

"_Well… From now on, Yuuri Shibuya, you will be my best friend."_

"_Fine! I'll be your best friend and I can even be your __**boy friend **__if__you want!" the over reactive lower classman yelled._

"_Yeah! I mean two guys?! A couple?! Never will that happen especially between me and that blonde brat! If ever there would be a slight possibility that he and I could be mates, then I would never thi-"_

"_I'm sorry for being a 'bratty burden' to you then!" Wolfram angrily said to the wimpy boy now hurrying back to their classroom. _

"_Look if you hated me so much you could've just told me from the very beginning than treating me like trash." Their classroom's president explained now replacing his expression with a glare before leaving._

"_Oh my… His temper worsens every time a guy he gets attracted to declines his love for him and says that they rather be in love with a girl than with the same gender." The emerald eyed woman explained._

"_Time… In time you'll realize the truth." She said interrupting Yuuri by blocking his lips with her pointing finger._

"_There's no reason for you to apologize Yuuri" she told me. Her love and care resembled my mother's._

"_Yuuri… It would hurt him if you cried." she said pulling me closer into a hug, a motherly one._

"_I promise… I promise I won't hurt him. Not after this." I said now facing a smiling Ms. Celi._

"I promise… I won't leave you alone." I said holding him tightly in my arms. 

"Mmmm… Did you say something Yuuri?" he said rubbing his eyes, I had woken him up but he was still in my arms.

"…This is unexpected." I heard someone say from the door. I removed my head again and let go of Wolfram and looked at the person who had spoke, it was Ms. Celi.

"I was just going to get my purse but…"

"I never thought you were into this kind of relationship Shibuya!" Murata said.

"It's not what you think!" I shouted forgetting that Wolfram was next to me.

"Then explain to us what exactly this is." the boy sitting beside me said, apparently he was twitching with his arms crossed.

"No! That's not it! I do like you!" I replied without thinking.

"What?" he asked blushing.

"So you two are really a couple!" I heard Kaishina squeal as if she was a yaoi fan girl.

"No! Wait! Uhhhh… What was the question again?" I stated, it was stupid of me to say but was it my fault I panicked?!

I saw Wolfram stand up still twitching, I was one hundred percent sure he was angry at me. He was looking down and I couldn't see his face because of his locks of hair. The room was silent for awhile but I had a feeling it would change. He looked up and glared at me, I couldn't do anything but look right back at him. His eyebrows were twitching and his hands had changed into fists. If no one was in the room, I'd be dead by now! I stood up and tried to put my hands on his shoulders but he pushed them away and slapped me… Again…

"How dare you embarrass me?! Hennachoko!" he yelled, I frowned ignoring the pain of my cheek.

"But Wolf-"

"No buts!" he interrupted before I could explain.

I didn't know what to do at that very moment. I didn't want to hurt Wolfram but there were people in the room! How was I supposed to comfort him in front of his mother and our friends? I did make a promise but… Sigh… I guess there's nothing else to do. A promise is a promise and I have to keep my word even if it embarrasses me. What was there to be embarrassed of anyway? Well that's not the point! Right now I have duty to do and I know only one thing that would calm this hostile boy. Arms that held him tightly…

"Yuuri..?" he questioned when I embraced him.

**A/N: **slapping herself again and again gah! I can't think of anything to write! Was this chapter alright? I'm thinking of rewriting it but if you guys insist its fine, I'll write the next one instead… I'm sorry that there was a yuuram moment before the duel but I couldn't help it! And besides don't you think this could be a boost for the "I've never been humiliated in my entire life part'? I'm also sorry that this chapter ended as yuuram but I assure you that the duel will still commence! Anyway please review! I don't mind any criticisms since I don't blame you guys! I'm running out of ideas lately so I really need some help and inspiration…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Thank you reviewers and those who put this story on their story alert list! I'm sorry for the long delay… I've been really busy lately so I didn't have much time to write this chapter… I hope you guys can forgive my behavior… I can't promise to update soon but I'll try to, at least once a week… If I don't, I'm very sorry in advance! Well enjoy the chapter! Oh yah! The uses of italics in this chapter are both thoughts and past memories… Well all of you know which one is a thought and which is a memory…right..? Note: The story has changed and the following is the current summary… Genre may change…

**Current Summary: **A normal average boy named Yuuri Shibuya meets up with the most popular boy of their school, Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Apparently, they become best friends and due to odd circumstances, they become room mates and unluckily sleep on one bed. Tests and trials await them and they will have to face them together. But little do they know that their biggest challenge yet lies in the hidden history of one another and the price is the safety of the world. Reality and fantasy collide and the sake of the whole world depends on the happiness of one boy. Yuuram…

**Chapter 8 The Truth Unfolds**

**Yuuri's POV**

_Yuuri…?_

I opened my eyes, hoping to see Wolfram's expression when I held him in my arms, but what I saw wasn't near what I had expected. I was floating in a dark dimension I didn't know I had entered. No one was to be found in the weird place I was in. I was alone, all alone. I decided to wander around, trying my best to figure out where I was and why I was here. I tried to escape this unusual world but there was no exit to be found. I got tired of floating around and thought it was best to retreat for the moment. As I was resting, a ray of light had appeared in front of me. There floating in front of me was a tall blonde man with blue fierce eyes. He resembled Wolfram but he was more muscular and was more manlike. I guessed he was the blonde's father or something but I would find out soon enough.

"You are indeed Yuuri Shibuya, am I correct?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am… Who might you be kind sir?" I replied.

"It may be hard to believe but I am Shinou, the Great One…"

"Shinou huh… Where am I? Why was I brought to this strange place?" I asked. I was somewhat relaxed at the moment, it was awkward.

"You are deep within your mind. I, Shinou, have summoned you here…"

"What do you want from me?"

"This boy…" He suddenly raised his right hand and a portion of the violet sky formed an image. To my surprise, it turned out to be Wolfram.

"He has a great responsibility and an important value in your world… As the people on earth say, he is my favorite son…"

"I don't understand… If this is about Wolfram, how come you called me? Why didn't you tell him this yourself?" I suddenly felt a soft squeeze on my left shoulder but I ignored them at the moment for it wasn't important now.

"That is because I am not able to contact him… His heart and soul is being sealed by the negative feelings deep inside him. He has given up all hope and somehow he has gained energy far greater than mine… If we are not able to convince him that he still has a chance to start over and soften his heart, your world will be in danger…"

"What do you mean when you say 'danger'?"

"Your world's state depends on the happiness of this boy… You will see what I'm talking about soon…"

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are his only hope… You had said yourself that you wouldn't let him get hurt again… You are the only person who can save him and your world… Don't forget that…" He said slowly fading away.

"But wait! I still have many more questions to ask you!"

"I will contact you again in the future… For the meantime you have to figure out things yourself… Remember what I said to you… Goodbye for now…" He stated before he entirely disappeared.

I was about to chase after him but when I blinked my eyes for a short second, the dark dimension faded away and I was back in the present time. I was back where I belonged. I figured that time had stopped when I was brought deep inside my mind where Shinou had called me. I didn't know if that was for real or if it was just all a dream. I shoved away my thoughts and realized that I was at the moment I was expecting earlier, the moment when I find out the other boy's reaction. I wasn't sure if his expression would be a positive or negative one but whatever the result, I need to avoid him getting hurt no matter what. The fate of the world is counting on me, at least that's what I believe. Well real or not, I'm still going to help Wolfram open himself up to others. For his sake and mine…

**Wolfram's POV**

The warmth of his tight embrace on me was indescribable. It was filled with care and gentleness, there wasn't anyone who could make me feel like this again. I moved my head to face Yuuri but something was different about this picture. I gazed at him and noticed that his eyes were those of a person who was in a coma or something. He was still breathing but he wasn't present mentally. What was wrong with him? I looked around and everything was still, no one was moving. I couldn't even hear a single breath from the other people in the room. I squeezed Yuuri's left shoulder since I was frightened at the sight I was seeing. I didn't know what was happening but I remember that this had happened before in my childhood. I just couldn't recall clearly what it was. I cuddled up in Yuuri's arms again and rested my head on his left shoulder. Something was definitely wrong…

_Everyone despises you Wolfram… _A sudden voice told me, apparently it was a male, and it was the sound of pure evil.

_Who are you?! Show yourself! _I shouted in my mind, it was stupid of me but I knew I wasn't imagining things!

_My identity isn't important… You must release your inner negative power Wolfram… _He continued.

_What the hell are you talking about?! _I growled. What was I to do? This stranger is talking about nonsense!

_You will find out soon enough Wolfram… Very soon… _

The voice had vanished after that last sentence. What was he talking about when he told me to release my 'inner negative power'? I don't commemorate having any bizarre source of energy and I'm certain my parents don't have any peculiar powers, I think. I knew my mother didn't have anything special about her, she was a normal woman. Well except for her cheerfulness and her habit of finding free love all over again. But that was a different story with my father. He was a mysterious man and my mother barely talked about him. The only thing she told me was that she was attracted to him with his charm and good looks, I got that from him, and that he left before I was born. His past and history was never known, not even my mother knew.

Thinking of my father made me really curious on his whereabouts after he had left us. Was he even still alive at this very moment? I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute. This was giving me a headache. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I noticed a journal on the bed across me. Where did that come from? Anyway, it was none of my business. I wanted to ignore it but I couldn't neglect it, my curiosity got the best of me. I took my eyes off the notebook for a split second and glanced at the window to my right, I felt someone watching me. When I turned my head to look at the diary again, I saw it floating in the air in front of my face. I was startled at first but I managed to calm down. I analyzed the book and it was all dusty and dirty. It must've been ancient because some of the edges were ripped and due to the scratches on the cover page.

Usually I would get disgusted upon spotting filthy objects but as I examined the front cover of the journal, something had convinced me that this wasn't junk or just any notebook. At the bottom of the cover of the book was a small label with obscure symbols written on it. I scanned the characters repeatedly in my mind, something was very familiar about it. I kept trying to encode these figures but I just couldn't. As I was attempting to reminisce the meaning of these odd writings, a flash of light abruptly emerged in my head. A past memory was presenting itself mentally in front of my eyes. How and why was this happening?!

_A young boy with blonde hair and green emerald eyes was sitting on a chair with a desk in front of it. It had papers with writings unknown to the human world and several books piled on it. Assisting him with his studies was a woman with long light turquoise hair and pale blue eyes. They were learning how to read the handwriting and penmanship of their culture._

"_Let's see how much you learned from our progress." _

_She was reaching for something from the pile of books on the desk and pointed at the tag on the bottom. _

_Isn't that the book that came forth before me?!_

"_What does the label on this notebook say?" She asked._

_The blonde child squinted his small cute green orbs and tried his best to read what his teacher was pointing at. _

"_Ce-Cedric… Bal-Baldamer… Wait! No! I meant Baldemar!"_

_The woman couldn't help but giggle on the boy's answer. _

"_Continue…"_

_He squinted his eyes again and pursued on reading…_

"_Ummm… Von… Bi-Bie-Bielefeld…" _

"_And all together it reads?" _

"_Cedric Baldemar Von Bielefeld!"_

_She smiled. "That's correct."_

_Cedric Baldemar Von Bielefeld..?! That's my father's name! Was this my father's journal?!_

**A/N: **Okay… That was random… Sorry if the chapter was short and if the plot changed… It's just a temporary chapter since I just can't think of anything anymore! The idea just popped into my head and I'm just writing everything im thinking… The part about Wolfram's father is fiction and was only created by my imagination… His name _Cedric Baldemar _originated from German and Welsh. _Cedric_ came from the Welsh name Cerdic meaning "kindly and loved" and _Baldemar _is the German name meaning "princely". Anyway if this chapter is confusing, please bear with me! Everything will be clear soon… But if the new plot and current chapter don't satisfy you readers please tell me… I'm thinking of changing it anyway… I just hate going through writer's block…-- Till next time! Note: To everyone who's reading my other fic, I'm sorry the delay… I haven't got enough ideas to finally end it but I've written some things… I'll finish it and I swear I will!

For now, let me explain a little… Yuuri and the others have been reincarnated into normal human beings due to reasons I will tell in further chapters… The important thing is Gwendal, Conrad, Yuuri and Wolfram are still the keys to the four forbidden boxes… Well the key's effects are still destructive even without the boxes… But the effects can only be activated fully when the people who act as the key decide to give up all hope and become miserable beings… Of course Wolfram is the only person who's feeling that temporarily… That's where Yuuri comes in… Shinou informs Yuuri about Wolfram's case as his past fiancé… He must help Wolfram realize that he has people who care for him and prevent him from being sad… If he fails, the sake of the world will be in danger…

That's about it… If you're still confused, feel free to ask questions either through reviews or private messages… Note: I will renew this chapter if the majority is to change the chapter and keep the original plot… Please tell me what you think so I can write properly again… I'm really going through a severe writer's block… Arigatou… By the way… Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
